Past Incident
by JapanManiac
Summary: Mukuro is bad at telling stories and Hibari is a bit ooc while Tsuna is just being Tsuna....


Past Incident

**Past Incident**

Long time there was a boy who had a tutor sent to him by his father to teach him how to be tougher because this boy is very weak and if anybody attack him, he would not have any way to defend himself.

This boy lived in a village with his friends that he met with the tutor's help.

The boy is very good and kind, that is why all his friends liked and respect him very much because the boy will help anybody he met with all his might.

The boy however, is very clumsy and shy also he is very easy to panic over all thing that his tutors do because usually it end somewhere bad for him.

One day, an old women who lived in that village too ask him to search for a ring that she drop in a lake at a forest a long time ago, when she was still young.

That ring is her wedding ring and she want to give it to her daughter who is going to be married soon.

The boy is scared to go to the forest because it is said that the forest is haunted but he want to help the lady so he swallow his fear and told his tutor about it.

The tutor gave his permission to the boy, congratulating the boy because of his bravery to go alone.

The boy didn't want to go alone but he also didn't want to danger his friends by bringing them to a haunted forest.

The next day he enter the forest and start searching for the misty lake the old lady mentioned to be throwing the ring into, even after a long time of searching and going deeper into the forest he still doesn't found it.

Some of the bushes move behind him and in panic, he run forward straight into a cliff and would have fallen had a person did not catch him.

The person who catch him is a boy only slightly older than him as he found out later after the other boy pulled him up.

After he thank the other boy for saving him, he quickly gets up and start to walk deeper into the forest to search for the lake again but this time the other boy lead him as he said he know the place of the lake.

They arrived at another cliff and when the boy peek downside, there is the lake covered in leaves that fall from the tree around it.

While the boy admire the beautiful lake, he doesn't took notice of the dark mist that started to materialize around him.

The next time the boy gets up, he is already controlled by the older boy's power.

"Why did you come here?" demand the older boy to the boy.

The boy did not answer so the older boy look around his memories and find out what the boy wants, a ring that is so long ago dropped in the lake.

Suddenly somebody attack the boy and because he is still controlled by the older boy he can't dodge and was knocked out by the sheer power of the attack.

"What are you doing with a human dweller?" ask a person that is flying in front of the older boy with raven's wing and a small bird perched on his shoulder.

This boy is too slightly older than the boy, but he is not a human because he is the lord of the birds in that forest and he is a very cold person who make sure nobody walk into his territory that is the forest.

"He was searching for something in my lake" the older boy answer, he is too in actuality wasn't a human.

The older boy is more or less, a spirit of the person who drown himself in the misty lake years ago and then cursed to be the guardian of that misty lake.

The guardian of the lake wave his hand and a ring fly away from inside the lake, he catch it and put it on the now unconscious boy hands.

"Can you put him on the entrance of the forest? He had done nothing wrong. He did not wish to destroy my lake nor trespass your territory." the guardian of the lake said to the lord of the bird.

The lord of the bird almost refuse had he not remember the Tengu who own the entire forest words, both him and the guardian shall not harm anybody who enter and had no bad intention.

After the lord of the bird goes bringing the boy with him, three sprite appears around the guardian of the lake shoulders.

This three sprite is his servant, they too are people who died drowning themselves in that lake but they has less power than him so they can't maintain their human form in normal size but in a smaller size, around the Bird's lord pet bird size.

The sprite consist of two boys and one girl, they all perched on the Lake's guardian shoulder.

"Why did you help that boy, master?" ask the quietest of the three.

"Yeah, why did you??" ask the other boy sprite.

"Is it because of the Tengu's order?" ask the shy and only girl.

The Lake's guardian and laugh in a strange way, and pet the girl's small head softly before answering her. "I only thought he was interesting, such an easily scared boy coming here alone without any escort"

The Bird's lord put the boy like the Lake's guardian told him, on the forest entrance and then fly again to wherever he want to.

The boy awaken later on his room beside his two best friend who was arguing about him going to the forest alone. ("That baby makes a new game in the forest?", "No! how many Fucing times I told you its not a game!!)

When the two realize the boy had awaken they quickly greet him in their own way and told him how concern are they that the boy goes alone to the forest.

The boy's father later enter the room to tell him that his tutor is now gone because the boy is now quite brave by his tutor's standard.

When the boy open his hand there is a ring, he later gave it back to the old lady but not before wondering where it is from since he did not take it from the lake.

Back at the forest, his tutor is flying through the forest much to the amazement of many forest creatures as the only thing they talk that day is how the Tengu had come back to the forest.

** -OMAKE-**

"Do I even want to know where did you get this story from, Mukuro?" Ask the smallest of the three person in the room.

Hibari was speechless when the illusionist finish his story, did he really looked like that to the bastard? A Bird's lord??

While the two person who heard his story ponder on what could the story could mean, Mukuro only let out his trademark laughter in a mysterious way.

"Saa, you need to figure it out yourself."

_END_

_Authors Note_ _: Make it in a few hours and I put all of my efforts in it so please enjoy! And for those who may want to correct all of my Grammar and Tenses please, I will change it when I have time but please remember that English is not my mother language so you should really excuse it as my Beginners mistakes._

_Anyway, the idea for this story is from a mini doujinshi I found at a Japanese website and since I totally can't speak, read or write Japanese I only make it as I think the story goes._

_At the first time I want to make Hibari and Mukuro a Water and Sky demon but the other fans may killed me if I do that . so I make them spirit._

_For those who can't figure it out, The Guardian of the lake is Mukuro (Remember? Misty Lake??) and The Lord of the birds is Hibari (Duh, the bird on his shoulder is Hibird). The three sprite is Chigusa, Ken, and Chrome while the boy is obliviously Tsuna (he's the main chara!!) and the boy's two friends is Gokudera and Yamamoto while the boy's tutor and the Tengu (If you don't know what Tengu is it's a spirit of forest and mountain and if you want more information then go to wikipedia! Same with sprite) who own the whole forest is Reborn!_

_I make this with though of the stories as their past life which Mukuro remember and this happened way back then about when there still no cities and Japanese people wear (If I'm right) Hakama and that is what they all wear. (Hibari maybe have some trouble flying in Hakama_ -_)_


End file.
